


The Female Lynx • Banana Fish

by nogitsunechey (animechey)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechey/pseuds/nogitsunechey
Summary: When her twin brother was “bought” by Dino Golzine, Lily was taken in by the Lee clan and grew up alongside Yut-Lung - raised as though she were originally born into the mafia family. She was allowed a freedom that got her into much trouble, and into situations where she had no choice but to kill her way free.Almost a decade later, Lily and Yut-Lung are sent to Los Angeles to investigate a rumour by the name of “Banana Fish,” and to do whatever was necessary to get that knowledge from Ash Lynx and his accomplices. However, once she realises who she’s up against, Lily can’t help but question everything.© Chey Eveleigh | 2019





	1. 00 • Information

**Hey, all!**

**So, I'm currently watching _Banana Fish_ , and I got this idea the other night. I haven't found any fics like this for this fandom, so I've decided to write one myself.**

**In this one - if it's not obvious by now - Ash, and Griffin, have a little sister who goes under the name of "Lily Lee" as she was adopted into the Lee Clan at the age of eight and was raised as a part of the Chinese mafia alongside Yut-Lung. She was forced to endure terrible things - similar to Ash due to their almost identical appearances - and was, at one time, saved by Shorter - which lead to them building a relationship.**

**I'm not going to give that much detail on her childhood right now as I am going to give further, in-depth details later on in the story - probably after I've written about Episode Nine: "Save Me the Waltz" - and Lily is going through her grief alongside Eiji and Ash.**

**I should warn you all that this story isn't going to be overly long - probably around 10 to 20 chapters - and will follow the anime pretty closely.** **I am currently writing the first couple of chapters for this story, so there should be one or two up by this time tomorrow.**

**Anyway, no characters or backstories of characters from Banana Fish belong to me except for Lillian "Lily Lynx" Callenreese and any other characters I decide to create along the way. All rights are reserved to the creator of _Banana Fish_ , and to the company that made it into an anime.**

**\- Chey xo -**


	2. 01 • Death of Relations

Lillian Callenreese feels sick to her stomach as she sits within the walls of the  _ Chang Dai _ in the streets of Chinatown, hardly able to swallow down the threatening bile in her throat. The glass of lemonade Nadia gave her when she arrived remains untouched, the young, adopted, Lee not sure if her uneasy stomach can even handle that. She can hear Shorter cooking in the back - no doubt in disguise with the amount of people that are after him - and she can’t help the soft smile that quirks her lips up, her jewel-like green eyes softening but still remaining sharp enough to seriously harm someone.

Her twin, Ash, was arrested for the murder of Marvin Crosby; a man with vile taste and sickening perversions, and it was the one person the lynx didn’t actually murder. Sure, Lily wouldn’t have blamed Ash if he did actually kill the bastard after everything the pig did to him, but she won’t condone him murdering someone so high up in Dino Golzine’s mafia syndicate. She doesn’t want him fleeing for his life, or having to look over his shoulder more than he already does, but it’s inevitable: no matter where the idiot goes or what the idiot does, he always ends up in a life-threatening situation.

“Damned idiot,” Lily curses when she catches sight of Shorter, in disguise, sliding into the booth across from her. “What the hell was my dumbass brother thinking?!”

“That’s Ash for you,” the Chinese man replies with a shrug, sliding a plate of food towards her. “Now, eat up. You look like you’re about to pass out there,  _ Xifeng Lee _ .”

“Don’t you fucking start,  _ Shorter Wong _ . I’ve already gotten a mouthful from both Nadia and the Lees; her today and them last week.”

“I get it. No more worrying about my girlfriend. Fine.”

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it.”

“Lily…”

Before their conversation can continue, a Japanese boy walks into the restaurant, sending Shorter running back to the kitchen just as a hooded male - clearly American - walks in behind the Asian kid. Lily keeps an eye on the oddly dressed male - seriously, who wears a bright pink hoodie, leaf-patterned pants and those ridiculous sunglasses these days, let alone all together? - as her disguised lover pops up beside him, startling the out-of-place Japanese boy. She listens as the pair talk, the sickening feeling in her stomach worsening with each word that leaves the naive boy’s mouth - especially when he gets on to talking about Dr Meredith.

When the boy - Eiji, she discovers - leaves, she and Shorter share a worried look before he quickly changes from his disguise and the pair make their way to where Dr Meredith is known to practice, leaving Nadia to close up the  _ Chang Dai _ . They arrive within the nick of time it seems; just when Arthur is about to kill Eiji, and his goons are about to kill Dr Meredith’s assistant. The scene before her makes Lily’s blood boil, and she’s quick to draw her Heinie Lady Hawk 1911, aiming it at the traitorous blond without much hesitation or without a second thought. Shorter laughs to himself and nudges Arthur with his own gun, alerting the taller man to their presence.

To Lily, what happens next, well, it all happens in the blink of an eye.

A familiar man staggers out of the back room, eyes clouded over until he registers one of the voices amidst the chaos. At that, he goes for a man in glasses, who freaks out and shoots the man, leaving Lily wide-eyed at the bastard’s audacity to attack someone on neutral turf. They’re quick to flee, thankfully, and all the adopted Lee can do is stare down at the man bleeding profusely on Dr Meredith’s floor, the doctor and his assistant doing their best to stop the bleeding bullet wound. Shorter steps up behind the younger girl and places his hand on her shoulder, staring down at the man with a furrowed brow.

“Who the hell is he?” Lily demands, her deepest fears starting to rise in her chest. “We sure as fucking hell deserve to know - me more than everyone else!”

Shorter squeezes her shoulder. “Lily…”

“No! He looks like my brother, and I want to know why! He’s meant to be dead!”

Dr Meredith gives the blonde-haired girl a pained look. “He’s Ash’s older brother.”

Both Eiji and Shorter are completely dumbfounded, eyes wide and jaws dropped as they stare down at the dying man with shock. Lily on the other hand, well, she grits her teeth and stalks out of the room, slamming the door closed behind her and her fists colliding with the wall on the opposite side of the hall. It’s not long before Shorter and Eiji leave the room, the former pulling her into a hug as the latter stares at her with unbidden surprise and curiosity in his soulful dark eyes. Looking over at him with hazy green eyes, she’d privy to the delight in their depths as well, and that’s what’s confusing to her.

“You’re Ash’s sister?” the Japanese boy exclaims happily, eyes glimmering with unabashed jubilance and curiosity. “He never mentioned you!”

Lily smiles at the innocence coming from the boy. “He’s not one to brag, and I’m almost certain he has no clue that I’m still alive.”

“What? How is that even possible?”

“We were separated when we came to New York. He was taken by Golzine, and I got adopted by a powerful Chinese family.”

“Doesn’t he deserve to know?” The passion in Eiji’s eyes makes her laugh slightly.

“You’re just like Shorter.” Lily shakes her head and smiles sadly. “I’ll tell him when the time comes, so you have to promise me that you won’t tell my brother I’m alive.”

Eiji reluctantly agrees, and then Lily is witness to Shorter revealing to the shorter boy that he was, in fact, the one he spoke to at the  _ Chang Dai _ , leaving Eiji speechless and Lily laughing. However, that happy atmosphere is soon shattered when Dr Meredith informs them that Griffin is dead, rendering his little sister silent as rage simmers beneath her thin skin, her hand having a death grip on Shorter’s hand, leaving the older man wincing and complaining without real fire behind his words, knowing that she needs him right now. Standing on her other side, Eiji is, for some reason, in a similar predicament, but he’s not complaining, having a feeling that this is something his friend’s sister desperately needs - probably to stop herself from going out in search of the bastard that did this to her older brother.


	3. 02 • Shorter Wong

Lily hums a soft lullaby under her breath, staring into the decorated full-length mirror in her room and baulking at her pale skin, blonde hair and brilliant green eyes. They remind her so very much of her brothers, and that’s something she’d prefer not to be reminded of after hearing the stories of how he was treated by Dino Golzine and his disgusting lackeys - stories told to her by the one person they have in common - and the other having died the other day. Shaking her head, she forces her long hair up into a ponytail and jams her feet into her shoes before slipping out of the house she got given so she did not have to stay with the main family.

Walking through the streets as if she owns them is second nature to her, and everyone knows her by now - and they know that she’ll fuck them up if they lay a hand on her. Turning corners, she eventually arrives at  _ Chang Dai _ in Chinatown, a smirk teasing at the corner of her mouth as she pushes the door open and walks in, waving at Nadia and looking for the familiar and flamboyant hair colour she’s actually partial to. Spotting it with no hassle, Lily walks over to the male and drapes herself over his shoulders, hugging him from behind, his hands coming up to rest on her arms.

“What’ve I missed?” the adopted Lee asks the Chinese man.

Shorter laughs and leans back, peering up at her from behind his sunglasses. “Fuck all, Lil. There’s some shit going around about some Banana Fish drug.”

“Hmm. Sounds like you’re gonna have your hands full, love - with you being the head of the Chinese and all.”

“Just rub in that you’re a part of the Lee Clan why don’t you.”

“I can always help you, Shorter, and it won’t cost you a thing.”

“I know you would, babe, but I don’t wanna drag you into this whole fucking mess unless it’s necessary. After all, both you and Ash are quick to shoot first and ask questions later.”

Lily almost bristles at the sound of the teenager’s name, but she fights down her unease in the presence of her other half, knowing that Shorter and the lynx have an interesting history she knows all too well thanks to the Chinese man. She’s heard much about him and his exploits, but never had the chance or honour of meeting the infamous former sex slave of Dino Golzine for herself, and, while she’s somewhat glad for that little detail, Lily knows that it’s only a matter of time before they evidently meet.

“Heard you got into a fight with Arthur and some of Golzine’s men.” Lily tightens her hold on Shorter, making the taller man tense. “Protecting that Japanese kid. Am I right?”

“Lily, just hold on. It was nothing major.”

“Banana Fish is nothing major? I highly doubt that considering it’s been the talk of the mafia this past decade or so, albeit with utmost secrecy, but unable to be hidden from a member of the Lee Clan - even an adopted one.” She grazes her fingers over the exposed flesh of her partner’s throat and smiles when his breath hitches and his head tilts back on instinct. “Tell me something, who is the kid to you and my brother? What does he know about Banana Fish?”

Shorter swallows, feeling slight fear of the one he loves crawl up and down his spine. “He’s just a photographer that got caught up in this shit. Name’s Eiji Okumura. He’s too innocent to be caught up in this, and I think that’s what’s drawn Ash and I to him. We’re just keeping him safe, Lily. I swear he knows next to nothing about Banana Fish - just as much as I do!”

Lily hates having to intimidate the only other person in this world she doesn’t hate other than Yut-Lung and the twin brother she barely remembers, but, lately, it seems to be the only way of getting any kind of information from the Chinese-American. Squeezing her eyes shut on the flurry of emotions and flashes of memories she wishes she could forget, she drops her head forward onto Shorter’s shoulder and clutches at his white long-sleeved shirt under his obnoxious yellow and green vest, wishing that she could hide away from the world that’s taken so much from her.

Shorter doesn’t say anything in response to Lily’s sudden mood change, but instead places his hands atop hers and rests his head against her bare neck in an attempt to comfort the younger girl. There’s not much he can do in these moments except be there for her and hold her, and he barely has a problem with that. He’s seen her in much worse states - like the first time he saw her, and the first time he saved her life - and knows that she has every single right to be as severely fucked up as she is despite her relatively young age - and even younger appearance.

“美丽的百合,” Shorter murmurs, making her smile against his shoulder.

Lily turns and looks into his brown eyes. “I’m sorry, 我的爱.”

“Don’t worry about it, because I’m gonna deserve it when I tell you what we’re doing next.”

“”We’re”?”

“Yeah… Ash, Eiji and me.”

“The Lynx, a Japanese, and a Chinese. This better be good.”

“We’re going to attack Club Cod; Ash wants Dino dead.”

Lily tightens her hold on Shorter’s shirt. “That disgusting place… Let’s hope my brother is as good a shot as he’s always been, Shorter.”

 

**Translations:**

美丽的百合 - beautiful lily

我的爱 - my love


	4. 03 • Chinese Mafia

Lily crosses her arms across her chest and glares at the American man in front of her, hating being in their presence already; the presence of a man who narrowly avoided death. They’re the one and only Dino Golzine, and he’s saying something she already knows - that Ash and Shorter and the others are on their way to Los Angeles to find out about the truth of Banana Fish. Wang-Lung Lee sits across from the man, a devilish smile on his face, and Lily knows what the look means all too well. Her stomach churns as the brunet haired man looks over to her and motions for her to go; to go and get herself prepared for her and Yut-Lung’s journey to Los Angeles.

Gritting her teeth, she turns on her heel and stalks from the room, feeling physically ill just looking at the barbaric man. Her long legs carry her to Yut-Lung’s room - which she walks into without knocking - and over to the large bed, dropping onto it and covering her eyes with her forearm, groaning in irritation. A musical laugh fills her ears and she looks over to her adoptive brother and a wry smile, glad that he can find some amusement in her suffering. The clearly Chinese man sweeps his long, black hair back away from his face and ties it into a ponytail with a red ribbon before walking over to his adopted sister and sitting on the bed beside her prone form.

“I take it that it’s not good news, Xifeng?” Yut-Lung teases, using the name his older brothers gave her when they took her in. It was given for her fiery personality as well as her appearance, and she’s more than grown into it. “What is our  _ dear brother  _ having us do?”

“We’re going to Los Angeles, tonight. Alexis Dawson’s house. You’re gonna be his “adopted son” who’s going to be getting “kidnapped” by some of Hua-Lung’s men, and I’m gonna be your childhood best friend who is also going to be getting “kidnapped” by the fuckers.” Lily stares up at the dark-haired man with irritation alight in her borderline insane eyes as he mutters a curse in his native tongue, making her lips quirk into a smile. “I hate playing the victim more than you do, Yut-Lung, and we have no fucking choice but to do it.”

“Of course we don’t. So let’s just fucking do this and get it done with.”

“Why the fuck not?”

Lily half-heartedly springs up off her adoptive brother’s bed and heads to her apartment in the depths of the city. Close to her old home and to Chinatown, it allows for quick escapes and decent access to both parts of her life - the Mafia and Shorter’s gang. Grumbling under her breath in a mixture of English and Chinese, she throws several pairs of jeans and random printed shirts and hoodies and underclothes into a relatively small suitcase, not entirely sure as to how long they’re going to be on the other side of the country for. Along with the clothes is a black toiletry bag with everything she could possibly need for this - including extra bullet cartridges for her Heinie Lady Hawk 1911, her trusty butterfly knife, and karambit knife.

With a Chinese lullaby coming from her in a hum, she straps her Gerber Mark II Fixed Blade Knife to her inner left arm, slips her Ontario Knife Company Gen II - SP54 into the holster on her thigh, and tucks her pair of Cold Steel Shanghai Warrior Shadow Dagger Fixed Blade knives into her two modified front pockets on her black jeans. She zips up her suitcase and chucks in on the floor beside the front door of her apartment, walking over to her fridge and pulling out a bottle of  _ Smirnoff and Ice _ , downing almost half of it in a matter of seconds. It’s not uncommon for her to do this, but it’s also not a usual occurrence. Whenever she drinks, it’s usually with Shorter and Sing Soo-Ling, but she’s shoved that to the side in her irritation of her current situation.

It’s only an hour later that there’s a knock at her door, signalling that the time has come for her to up and leave the only home she’s known since she was eight. Shaking her head to clear it of those thoughts, Lily climbs down off the counter in her kitchen and opens her door, coming face-to-face with a sympathetic Yut-Lung. Rolling her eyes, she takes the handle of her suitcase and stalks past the Chinese man, loudly slamming the door shut behind her, making Wu - her adoptive brother’s bodyguard - flinch slightly before following behind Lily and Yut-Lung.

The drive to the airport is filled with Yut-Lung attempting to make his adopted sister laugh by being a complete dumbass like usual, but it’s to no avail. Lily remains unamused and disinterested in her brother’s antics, staring out the window of the car. Similarly, the flight is not much more entertaining than the drive, and Yut-Lung has given up on trying to get Lily’s mind out of it’s dark and dehumanising depths, opting to alternate between staring out the plane window and reading a book or a magazine, or making small talk with his bodyguard. Much like the first two journey’s, the American girl remains dead quiet on the drive to Dawson’s home, her mind luring her into the blood and death of her past all through the trip - and through her getting settled into her room in the gated house.

 

**Translations:**

Xifeng - western phoenix


	5. 04 • Ash Lynx

It’s dark when everything happens and Lily has to roll her eyes at the utter cliché that her life has become, and has always really been. Suk-Leui walks around the side of the small mansion, hobling like the old lady she is, and leave Lily and Yut-Lung with four of Hua-Lung’s men. As the old Chinese woman yells out for help, Yut-Lung is draped over one of the men’s shoulders and Lily’s upper arms are placed in an iron grip, making her growl warningly at the thug. It’s barely a second later that she hears voices around the corner - one she recognises as Shorter - and she knows that it’s working.

A blond-haired boy sprints around the corner, sliding slightly on the gravel, and Lily’s green eyes widen in disbelief at the almost mirror-image of herself barely five metres away. The thugs fire at the boy but miss him despite the amount of bullets they shoot, and he simply raises his gun in response and fires twice, making the two shooters drop their guns. Lily is thrown to the ground alongside a prone Yut-Lung as the thugs run away, and as the blond boy and someone else run towards them. She hears the blond order Shorter to follow the thugs and she feels her stomach clench as someone runs past her, someone else walking towards the three of them and picking up Yut-Lung.

Lily slaps away whoever tries to help her up despite the fact that she should let them do so, but she can’t stand anyone she doesn’t know touching her - or even some of the people she does know. The blonde seventeen-year-old girl climbs to her feet and peers across at the brown-haired man with Yut-Lung in his arms just as Shorter rounds the corner and tells the Ash that they got away in a van. Against her minds’ wishes, Lily spins around and throws herself at her significant other, making the Chinese man freeze until he realises who she is - just as cliché as everything else.

They head inside at the request of the brown-haired man - Max Lobo, Shorter tells her - and put Yut-Lung into one of the beds upstairs, the old woman fawning over her “young master” and his “lady friend” - that being Lily herself, much to her irritation. Lily remains leaning against Shorter despite Suk-Leui’s wishes and warnings, the slightly older boy’s arm around her as he holds her upright, much to the suspicion of Ash Lynx. However, the adopted Lee cannot find it in herself to care much considering that her mind is trying to force her to relive their shared past, and the times she’d found the male in such compromising positions it made her blood boil and lash out.

“Who is he?” Ash asks, staring down at Yut-Lung.

“Yau-Si is Master’s…” Suk-Leui pauses. “He is Professor Alexis Dawson’s son.”

“Son?” the Japanese boy on Lily’s right - Eiji Okumura - asks as Shorter stares at Yut-Lung in disbelief.

Yut-Lung’s eyes open and a small groan leaves his lips, leading the old woman to exclaim, “Young Master!”

“He looks like Eiji,” Shorter murmurs.

“You think?” Eiji asks, looking between Shorter and Lily.

Lily smiles at the nineteen-year-old and shrugs, barely listening as Yut-Lung talks with Ash, Max and the other Japanese man - Shunichi Ibe, the other journalist. She barely pays attention as the Chinese woman leaves the room, most likely heading to the kitchen, followed by everyone else - including Shorter and Eiji. Despite her not knowing much about the Japanese boy, she finds herself strangely drawn towards him, and wanting to protect him from all the desperate and sick fucks in the world they live in. Something in her mind tells her what she’s feeling is the same as what Ash does - and both about Eiji Okumura.

They head down to Dawson’s study and Lily sees that Ash is instantly suspicious that something isn't right, not that she can disagree with his instincts as she can feel it too. While she’s in on a lot of this plan, there are still a lot of things that are unclear to her - like what Banana Fish really is, and what Golzine really wants with Ash - and she won’t give up until she understands it all. Too caught up in her thoughts, she misses Ash sit at the computer, Max and Ibe begin to go throw the scattered books, and Yut-Lung leave the room. Eiji gives Lily a smile and then walks over to Ash and ask him whether he can really hack into the computer, to which the blond shrugs.

Ash whispers something to Shorter just as Yut-Lung closes the door, and Lily is only just close enough to hear the blond. “Can you look him up?”

Shorter nods slightly. “Something wrong?”

“I don’t know. It’s just… he’s too quiet.”


End file.
